yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İngiltere proğramı
November 2013 Programme 4th November * Arrive Manchester 10.10 * Own transport to Metropolitan Hotel, Sheffield Winterhill School * 1 pm lunch * 2-3 pm Project Meeting at Winterhill School * 3-4 pmTraining on Rumi & Nature based learning * Evening meal Baserah’s house + Kat Fletcher Tuesday 5th November * Meeting at Wath Central Primary School + KF * Trip to Peak District * Lunch Rowsley Mill ? Bakewell * 3-4 pm Students interview visitors * Evening meal Aagrah’s at Crystal Peaks 0114 2482049 Wednesday 6th November * Meeting at Meadowview Primary * 10.30 -11.30 Final Cut Training at CLC with JH * tbc * 12.30 Sliverdale School to see P4C * 4-6pm Asli & Burcu at P4C training Thursday 7th November * Asli & Burcu at P4C training at DECSY * Free day for other visitors * ? meet up Friday 8th November Departure :for return flight 11.10 Visitors: 1. Mr.Ahmet Hamdi Usta - Vice governor / Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 2.Mrs Dr.Arzu Erdi - Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 3. Ms.Filiz Cilingir - Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 4. Ms.İpek Hacer Topuz - Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 5. Mr.Erhan Sevimli- Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 6. Mr. Eyup Sabri Kartal- Vice Governor / Bursa Governorship-Education and Training Office 7. Mr.Halis Korkmaz –Deputy Manager / Bursa MEM 8. Mrs. Aslı Öcal-Bursa MEM 9. Mrs.Nazlı Sert-Educational Coordinator/Bursa Doga School 10. Ms.Canan Cizer-Director/ Bursa Doga School 11.Ms.Burcu Gucluyildiz-Team leader/ Bursa Doga School Katılımcılar asli ocal , halis korkmaz , Arzu Erdı , "eskartal@gmail.com" , "ipekhacer@gmail.com" , "erhansevimli@gmil.com" , Bursa Valiliği , "nazli.sert@dogakoleji.com" , "canan.cizer@dogakoleji.com" , Burcu Güçlüyıldız , burcu gucluyildiz Otel Metropolitan Hotel, Blonk Street, Sheffield, S1 2AU. Uçak bilgileri Gidiş tarihimiz 04/11/2013 Pazartesi saat 07:45 Atatürk Havaalanından THY Manchester uçağı. Buluşma saati ve yeri ile ilgili detaylar aynı. Sayın Connecting People and Planet Projesi katılımcıları, Herkesin vizelerinin eline ulaştığını ümit ediyorum. Bildiğiniz üzere uçuşumuz 08/11/2013 Pazartesi sabahı saat 07:45'de. Sizlerle ayrı ayrı yaptığım görüşmelerde, herkes İstanbul'a kendi imkanları ile bir veya iki gün önce gitmek istediğini belirtti, bu sebeple Pazartesi sabahı Atatürk Havaalanında buluşmanın daha uygun olacağına karar verdik. Havaalanlarındaki yoğunluğu da göze alarak Pazartesi sabahı buluşma saatimiz ve yeri aşağıdaki gibidir : Buluşma Yeri : Atatürk Havaalanı/Dış Hatlar Gidiş THY Kontuarlarının önü Buluşma Saati: 05:30 Valilik ekibi ( A.H.USTA, A.ERDİ, İ.TOPUZ, E.SEVİMLİ, F.ÇİLİNGİR), iş yoğunluğundan dolayı yola biraz geç çıkacakları için bizimle uçuş kapısında (GATE) buluşacaklar. Ekibin geri kalanı için buluşma saati ve yeri yukarıdaki gibidir. Birlikte check-in yaptırıp, içeri gireriz. Pazartesi sabahı belirtilen yer ve saatte görüşmek üzere. Saygı ve selamlarımla... ASLI OCAL Bursa Il Milli Egitim Müdürlügü Arge Birimi / AB Projeler Koordinatörü Tel: 224 256 70 00 / 170 Fax:224 256 66 80 www.bursameb.gov.tr Bursa Provincial Directorate of National Education R&D Department / EU Projects Coordinator Tel:+90 224 256 70 00 / 170 Fax:+90 224 256 66 80 www.bursameb.gov.tr Davetiye 27th September 2013 To Whom It May Concern We are inviting the people listed below to visit our school in November 2013 as part of a British Council funded Comenius Regio Project. The delegation from Turkey comes from the Provincial office in Bursa as well as from the Doga School in Bursa. Winterhill School will host the visitors from Monday, 4th Please issue their visas to enable this visit to go ahead. You can contact me for any further details required. The visitors are: 1. Mr Ahmet Hamdi Usta - Vice governor / Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 2. Mrs Dr.Arzu Erdi-Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 3. Ms Filiz Cilingir- Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 4. Ms İpek Hacer Topuz - Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 5. Mr Erhan Sevimli- Bursa Governorship, EU Relation Office 6. Mr Eyup Sabri Kartal- Vice Governor / Bursa Governorship-Education and Training Office 7. Mr Halis Korkmaz –Deputy Manager / Bursa MEM 8. Mrs Aslı Öcal-Bursa MEM 9. Mrs Nazlı Sert-Educational Coordinator/Bursa Doga School 10. Ms Canan Cizer-Director/ Bursa Doga School 11. Ms Burcu Gucluyildiz-Team leader/ Bursa Doga School Yours sincerely R D I Burman Headteacher